Things Happen Out Of Nowhere
by TheFlowersWillFall
Summary: Kurt has just been dumped by Blaine, and is watching bad movies and eating ice cream .. Can Sebastian be his shoulder to cry on ? Even when Kurt finds out the truth?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: OMG, this was fun to write . A little Kurtbastian to get me by. (: Lol. Well I hope you enjoy this one shot that I wrote out of no where . Enjoy ! **

It's a beautiful Saturday in Lima, the sun was shining but Kurt wasn't. Kurt was in his room, with the lights shut off attempting to feel sorry for him-self. Blaine had dumped him on Friday claiming that Kurt and he were just "too different" and it "wasn't working out". So being the mature young adult that he was, he had spent the last 24 hours crying, eating ice cream, and watching Disney movies.

"KURT!" yelled his father coming down the stairs. Kurt didn't move or answer; he just stared at the screen and scooped some more chocolate ice cream into his mouth._ Who cares if I get fat? It's not like anyone's going to see me naked. Anymore._

His father walked into his room looking worried. "Kurt, are you okay?" Kurt turned from the Ariel and Eric's happy faces and looked up at his father incredulously, "Do you really want to know?" Burt sat down on the bed next to his son and sighed, "Tell me everything, I'm all ears."

"Well my boyfriend, whom I love, dumped me yesterday. I can't stop eating ice cream so by the time I get over this break-up I am going to be tragically obese and no one will ever love me again; forcing me to become the owner of multiple cats." Kurt said being extremely overdramatic as always.

Burt chuckled, "Wow, you have really thought this through. But I have a better idea," Burt got up from the bed and opened the shades, "How about you go somewhere for a little while, get some fresh air and just think." Kurt covered his eyes and sunk his head in his pillow.

"Please son, do it for me." Kurt couldn't take it anymore. "Fine, but I will be back in one hour, I needed a coffee anyways. By the way, I am taking your car."

**KURTBASTIAN**

Kurt drove up to The Lima Bean. Not caring much about his appearance that day, he was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, a plain light blue shirt, and a pair of gray converse. His hair was perfect, no matter how bad he felt he wouldn't let his hair suffer as well. He forced himself out of the car, and into the café.

He walked up to the front, looked at the blonde working behind the counter and forced a smile as he said, "One Grande non-fat mocha latte, please." She smiled back, and began to make his regular coffee order.

Then he heard a familiar voice from behind him say, "Someone alert the media, Kurt Hummel is dressed like a man." Kurt was annoyed, he turned around rolled his eyes and through clenched teeth said, "Leave me alone Meerkat, I am _not_ in the mood."

"Aw come on Princess, problems in the palace?" Sebastian said with an annoying smirk on his face._ I'll give you something to smirk about,_ Kurt thought to himself as he imagined himself killing the smirky little Meerkat.

"Nothing you need to worry about Sebastian, "a bell rang and Kurt grabbed his coffee, "Goodbye, by the way get a new cologne; you smell like craigslist." With that he walked out of the café before Sebastian could say anything to make him feel any worse.

Kurt kept him promise to Burt and was out for a whole hour but when he came back he resumed with what he was doing before and popped in Cinderella and began to eat a bag of Doritos.

About 30 minutes into the movie he got a text.

_From: Sebastian Smythe_

_I couldn't help but notice that Blaine changed his relationship status to single. Is that what had your panties in a bunch?_

_To: Sebastian Smythe_

_Like I said earlier, it's NONE of your business Sebastian. Aren't you happy? You can have Blaine now. Btw, I don't wear panties, I am a male._

_From: Sebastian Smythe_

_Are you sure you aren't a girl? Your wardrobe would say otherwise. I could have had Blaine in my bed right now if I wanted to, but that's too easy…_

_To: Sebastian Smythe_

_What do you mean it's too easy? And fashion has no gender Sebastian. Yes I am a guy, I would prove it but I wouldn't want you to get too excited._

_From: Sebastian Smythe_

_Is that an invitation? (; And idk Blaine has kind of gotten old._

_To: Sebastian Smythe_

_Never in a million years will you see me naked Smythe, keep dreaming. Why is he "getting old"?_

_From: Sebastian Smythe_

_He isn't a challenge anymore; I could have that ass in a one phone call. And trust me Kurt, you want me (;_

Kurt thought about it for a second, Sebastian was okay. Okay, who was he kidding Sebastian was damned sexy with those green eyes and that cocky attitude. Kurt hated himself for even thinking Sebastian was even mildly attractive let alone sexy.

_To: Sebastian Smythe_

_Get a life, stop flirting with me. You are unattractive._

_From: Sebastian Smythe_

_Oh come on Kurt, you + me movies... tonight?_

_To: Sebastian Smythe_

_Why Sebastian? We clearly do not like each other._

_From: Sebastian Smythe_

_I never said that, on my way to your house you got 10 minutes._

_To: Sebastian Smythe_

_No. How the hell do you know where I live anyways?_

_From: Sebastian Smythe_

_That is unimportant. Just be ready, and I don't really want to die so I am going to stop texting while driving now._

Kurt groaned at his obvious defeat, and began to fix his hair. He also put on some body spray and brushed his teeth. He was wearing the same clothes he was at the Lima Bean so he wasn't going to change.

There was a knock on the front door and Kurt ran to open it. "Hey Kurt," Sebastian said as Kurt looked at him suspiciously. "What do you want Sebastian," Kurt said in a dull tone. "Well, we are going to the movies and then possibly food." Kurt couldn't say no to that even if it was Sebastian.

"Dad, I am going to the movies with a friend. Bye!" Kurt screamed to his father as he shut the door and walked to Sebastian's car. Sebastian began to drive and conversation gradually started.

"Sebastian, why are you doing this?" Kurt asked for the third time since they entered the car. Sebastian ignored him the first two times but Kurt was being persistent.

"Well, I don't know. I wanted to see a movie and get food but obviously not by myself," Sebastian glanced at Kurt knowing very well that that isn't why he wanted to be with Kurt. "Oh well, don't you have any friends to go with?" Kurt began to feel bad; maybe Sebastian was just as lonely as him. "Um, I don't really have a lot of friends, but I do have a lot of acquaintances; they don't really like me." Kurt completely understood.

"I totally understand, wow Sebastian. I was wrong, maybe you are a person after all" Kurt said smiling. Then Kurt saw something truly amazing, Sebastian smiled, a real smile. It was fast and small but certainly a site to see. Kurt felt his attraction for Sebastian grow and didn't even think before saying, "Wow, you should smile more often."

Sebastian looked at Kurt and smiled again and said, "Only for you."

Kurt blushed and Sebastian stopped the car and said, "We're here."

**KURTBASTIAN**

Kurt and Sebastian left the movie theatre ranting about how terrible The Woman In Black was. Kurt had learned a lot about Sebastian during the movie, like that Sebastian was just as much as a baby as he was when it came to scary movies and they were both die-hard Daniel Radcliffe fans.

"Jesus, such a great actor wasted on such an awful movie," Sebastian said getting in the car. "I know right, the ending sucked," Kurt scoffed.

"I'm starving, we are going to go get food," Sebastian said looking at Kurt, holding his stomach with one hand and steering with the other. "Can you put your hands on the wheel Sebastian; I would like to live. Food sounds good." Kurt said knowing he isn't hungry but also knowing that he doesn't want to go home. He was actually having a decent time with Sebastian.

Sebastian went into a drive thru for Taco Bell. "Hello, how may I help you?" said a polite voice through the machine. "Can I get one number 9 with Mountain Dew and…," He looked at Kurt who said "I don't care." So Sebastian said "Make that two."

Happily, Sebastian paid for the food and parked in the parking lot of Taco Bell. They both ate slowly and then finally Sebastian broke the silence.

"Kurt, there's kind of something I wanted to tell you, and I would really appreciated it if you didn't interrupt," Sebastian shifted awkwardly and kept speaking, "I like you Kurt, I like how your eyes aren't one color, I like how you have your own sense of style, I like how you sing like an angel, and I love the cute little things about you. Like how you refused to eat a taco without a fork. You're adorable and I was kind of hoping we could do this again."

Kurt just stared at Sebastian, not sure if he really said what Kurt thought he did. "W-What," Kurt said, "Really?"

Sebastian looked Kurt in the eyes, and slowly leaned in for a kiss. When their lips finally touched Kurt felt Sebastian smile into the kiss, and when they pulled away Kurt said, "Sebastian, I like you too."

**A/N: I LOVE WRITING FLUFF. It was fun to write a one-shot .. Review beautiful people (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the shortest chapter in the history of time.. the next one will be longer and include their first date and loads of fluff and Blaine's reaction (which will not be pleasant) . Anyways , this WAS supposed to be a one-shot but I kept getting alerts from this story and people saying write more so I did.. Anyways this will only have like 2 or 3 more chapters.. Bye (:**

"Sebastian, I like you too." Kurt had said to him as they broke apart.

After that Sebastian just looked into the boy's glasz eyes, and smiled and kissed him again. Their lips touched and the kiss got more passionate with every second. After wait seemed forever they pulled apart to breath.

"Whoa, your good at that," Kurt said with a blush appeared on his face as he held Sebastian's now clammy hand.

"God, you're so… um, wow," Sebastian said almost speechless after the intense kiss. "I should probably get you home now," He finished as he began you drive out of the parking lot.

The car ride was silent, both of the boys were completely lost in their thoughts and before they knew it they were in front of Kurt's house. "We're here," Sebastian said breaking the silence. "Oh," Kurt answered back sounding a little disappointed as he began to leave the car, "Bye Sebastian."

"Bye Kurt." Sebastian said but just after he said it, he began to leave the car and jog to Kurt.

"Sebastian what are you doing?" Kurt said as he stopped walking, and turned to Sebastian. "Well actually you forgot something Kurt," Sebastian said smiling. Kurt just looked at him confused and replied, "No, I think I have everything."

"Nope, you forgot this," and Sebastian stepped closer, cupped Kurt's cheek and kissed him. Kurt felt fireworks go off inside of him and Sebastian felt a surge of energy.

They heard a noise and quickly broke apart, it was Kurt's dad standing on the porch. He had seen everything.

Kurt was now blushing like a crazy person as he said, "Um, I should go. Bye Sebastian."

"Oh my—sorry about that Kurt," Sebastian said nervously since he wasn't expecting an audience. "Trust me, don't be. Thanks for tonight," and then Kurt walked in side of his house.

**KURTBASTIAN.**

_To: Kurt Hummel_

_Hey, was your dad mad?_

_To: Sebastian Smythe_

_No, but he did want to know who you were and why I was kissing you.._

_To: Kurt Hummel_

_So what did you say?_

_To: Sebastian Smythe_

_I told him what happened today._

_To: Kurt Hummel_

_Oh. So you told him that I am an amazing kisser? (;_

_To: Sebastian Smythe_

_Sebastian, are you ever not conceited?_

_To: Kurt Hummel_

_Of course not! But I am talking that as a yes (;_

_To: Sebastian Smythe_

_You go ahead and do that.._

_To: Kurt Hummel_

_Please Kurt you were blushing all night…_

_To: Sebastian Smythe:_

_And you were smiling all night…_

_To: Kurt Hummel_

_You make me smile (:_

_To: Sebastian Smythe:_

_Good, you're cute when you smile. (:_

_To: Kurt Hummel_

_Are you coming on to me? (;_

_To: Sebastian Smythe_

_Making out in your car wasn't enough of a hint? _

_To: Kurt Hummel_

_Yeah, I didn't expect you to be so good at that._

_To: Sebastian Smythe_

_What were you expecting?_

_To: Kurt Hummel_

_Not that.._

_To: Sebastian Smythe_

_Well, I am going to go to bed. Night._

_To: Kurt Hummel_

_Wait, before you go to bed. Do you want to hang out with me tomorrow?_

_To: Sebastian Smythe_

_Yes I would, text me tomorrow. Goodnight Sebastian Xx_

_To: Kurt Hummel_

_Alright, Goodnight Kurt Xx_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am so unbelievably sorry. I promise I won't leave you guys hanging like that anymore. I had the worst writer's block ever. Anyways, I hope you like the chapter (: **

He was excited for his first date with Sebastian, his cheeks flushed as he thought about the weekend he had so far. He still couldn't believe that the guy who was his sworn enemy was now his boyfriend. Wait? _Is Sebastian my boyfriend?_

They had already kissed, and confessed feelings but they weren't official. Kurt knew what he wanted. He wanted Sebastian to be his.

He anxiously styled his hair, making sure it was perfect when he got a text from Sebastian. Seeing his crush's name appear on the screen made him smile.

_From: Sebastian Smythe (;_

_Hey Kurt, I'll be there in 10. Be ready! (;_

_From: Kurt Hummel (:_

_I will be, don't text me while you're driving... I don't want you to crash!_

_From: Sebastian Smythe (;_

_You're worth it (; and I'm outside!_

Kurt took one last look in the mirror and rushed out the door. He walked up his drive way to see Sebastian leaning against his BMW looking handsome as ever.

"Hey Kurt, you look nice." Sebastian said sounding a little nervous. "Thanks," Kurt said as he took his sit in the car, "So, can I know where we are going?" Sebastian looked at Kurt and smiled mischievously, "Nope, it's a surprise."

They drove for about 20 minutes in silence, not so subtly stealing glances at each other. Until they came to a stop, Kurt looked around confused. They were in a meadow or clearing, but he couldn't complain it was beautiful.

"I didn't want to share you with anyone today, I hope you don't mind," Sebastian said not sounding at all like his usual cocky self. "I don't care where we are as long as I get to be with you," Kurt said being completely honest. Sebastian got out of the car opened Kurt's door and lead him out of the car. They walked along a small lake still holding hands.

Kurt felt like he was in a dream, an amazing dream. Being with Sebastian felt so right after everything that had happened with Blaine. He looked at Sebastian's eyes; he melted at the sight of his amazing eyes. Then Kurt's gaze fell on Sebastian's lips—"Kurt are you looking at my lips?"

He was completely out of his trance and blood rose to his cheeks with embarrassment, Sebastian was wearing his smirk and looking incredibly cheeky. "Um… Yeah," was all Kurt could manage to say.

Sebastian leaned in closer and kissed Kurt. A kiss more passionate but just as amazing as the others, their tongue's moving completely in sync with each other and when they broke away Sebastian said, "Kurt Hummel will you be my boyfriend?" and Kurt replied with another kiss.

**KURTBASTIAN.**

Kurt had dreaded this day. It was Monday; he would have to face all the New Directions and Blaine. The same Blaine he had been pining over just 74 hours ago. The Blaine that broke his heart. He told himself he would be fine because he had Sebastian to care about him now. Last night had been so amazing Kurt had no doubt in his mind he and Sebastian would be happy together.

To save him from having to tell the glee club about his new relationship, he told Rachel and Mercedes; if that didn't get the word out he didn't know what would.

Kurt got into his car and drove to school. As he walked into the building he attempted to feel confident. He made it through most of the day, avoiding Blaine at all cost; until it was time for Glee, when he couldn't ignore any of his friends.

His took his usual sit next to Mercedes, gladly gossiping and talking about shoes. Then Sam asked him, "Hey Kurt, I just heard, so who's the new boo?" The whole class turned to look at them and as quietly as Kurt possibly could he said, "I'm dating Sebastian."

Everyone's eyes seemed to be popping out of their heads. Kurt heard several "What the fuck" statements and a confused Brittany who said, "Your dating the lobster from The Little Mermaid? Lucky." Santana patted Brittany's head and said, "No Sweetie, he's dating the douche bag warbler." Brittany nodded now catching on to why everyone seemed so surprised and upset.

Blaine was giving Kurt the evil eye. "What's your problem Blaine?" Kurt was full of anger, Blaine had no right to be mad at him,** Blaine broke up with him**. "Well it's only been 3 days Kurt and you decided to date the one guy that we hate?" Blaine stated in an angered voice. "Are you fucking serious right now? I can date whoever the fuck I want Blaine, you broke up with me!" The New Directions just sat there awkwardly hearing the argument. "You know what Kurt? Whatever. Go be a whore," Blaine screamed.

"Having a boyfriend doesn't make me a whore, but the way you're screaming at me now does make you a dick!" Kurt screamed as he pushed out of the room and ran to his car, put his keys in the ignition. He typed in Sebastian number as he drove.

"Hello?" Hearing Sebastian's comforting voice made Kurt feel better, and he relaxed a little.

"Hey 'Bas, are you busy? I need to see you." Sebastian must have heard the urgency in Kurt's voice because he said, "Sure, where are you?" Kurt knew where he wanted to go. "Meet me at the clearing"

**KURTBASTIAN.**

"So he was just screaming at you because you said you were dating me?" Sebastian asked and they walked around their lake holding hands. "Yes, even though he had no right to," Kurt said, "But I really do like you Sebastian. I don't want to be hurt again."

Sebastian held Kurt's chin and turned his head so Kurt would look him in the eyes and said, "I would never hurt you, I just want to be with you. When I am with you everything feels right. I think I'm falling for you." Then to prove his words where true, his kissed him . The best kissed Kurt had ever experienced.

"I'm falling for you too Sebastian."

**A/N: Yayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! HAPPPPYY ENDING (: I HOPE YOU LIKE IT . review 3**


End file.
